wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Czarny Legion
thumb|220px|Kosmiczny Marines Chaosu członek Czarnego Legionu '' ,,Jesteś brudnym śmieciem z głębin osnowy. Przyszedłem tu, by cię zabić". '' Mistrz Wojny Horus ''' '''Czarny Legion pierwotnie nazwany Księżycowymi Wilkami (eng.Luna Wolves), a później Synami Horusa (eng.Sons of Horus) to jeden ze zdradzieckich legionów. Ich patriarchą był Horus, który w Imperialnej Historii jest znany jako inicjator Herezji Horusa , pierwszej i zarazem największej wojny domowej w Imperium Człowieka. Po klęsce Herezji, dowódca I kompanii Legionu Ezekyle Abaddon, zwany obecnie jako Abaddon Profanator przejął władzę, uciekł w stronę oka Grozy i zmienił nazwę na Czarny Legion. Jest to najbardziej wszechstronny ze wszystkich Legionów Chaosu. Jego członkowie noszą czarne pancerze z metalicznymi obwódkami najczęściej w złotym kolorze. Historia Legionu Początki krucjaty Księżycowe Wilki to XVI Legion założony przez Imperatora w późnych latach 30-tysiąclecia. To nad nimi dowodzenie objął Horus, pierwszy odnaleziony Patriarcha. Razem ze swoim legionem wywalczył wiele wyróżnień podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty. Tylko kilka Legionów mogło pochwalić sie tak pokaźną liczbą zdobytych odznaczeń co Księżycowe Wilki, ale i tak to oni byli najlepszym legionem ze wszystkich. Ich światem macierzystym jest planeta-kopalnia Cthonia , która dzięki niewielkiej odległości od thumb|180px|Symbol Czarnego Legionu systemu słonecznego (na tyle małej że mogły się na nią dostać statki z konwencjonalnymi napędami) została zasiedlona przez ludzi już na początku ich ekspansji galaktyki. Po wyczerpaniu się złóż na planecie w tysiącach kilometrów tuneli opuszczonych kopalnii i pozostałości dawnych elektrowni zaczęły dominować gangi. Aby pozbyć się gagsterów i nie marnować ich potencjału, zostali oni wyłapani i przewiezieni na księżyc, gdzie przemieniono ich w Kosmicznych Marines pierwszych legionistów Księżycowych Wilków. Czas Horusa Rozprzestrzeniając się na setkach flot i walcząc na tysiącach planet, Księżycowe Wilki niszczyły wrogów Imperium i pchały naprzód Wielką Krucjatę. Legion ten wraz ze swoim Patriarchą walczyli setki razy u boku Imperatora, aż w końcu musiał on wrócić na Terre mianując Horusa Mistrzem Wojny oraz głównym zwierzchnikiem całej armii Imperium. Brutalni, bezwzględni i niezachwiani, ale również honorowi i wierni ponad wszelką wątpliwości. Historia Księżycowych Wilków jest zarówno historią ambitnych dążeń Imperium, jak i błędów, które zniweczyły marzenia o zjednoczeniu i chwały dla wszystkich ludzi. Ziarno Herezji XVI Legion był zwany Księżycowymi Wilkami tylko w czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty, podczas walk z Orkami na Ullanor Naramiennik Księżycowych Wilków.jpg|Naramiennik noszony przez Księżycowe Wilki Naramiennik Synów Horusa.JPG|Naramiennik noszony przez Synów Horusa Naramiennik Czarny Legion.jpg|Naramiennik noszony przez Czarny Legion Imperator chciał by zmienił on swoją nazwę na Synów Horusa, jednak sam Horus nie zgadzał się na taką zmianę, nie chcąc rozgniewać innych Patriarchów. Jednak nazwa została zmieniona i krótko po tym Horus został zraniony na księżycu planety Davin, przez Eugena Temba będącego pod wpływem boga Chaosu Nurgle'a. Ciało rannego Horusa przewieziono do Delfos, świątyni Loży Wężą znajdującej się na Davinie. Tam wyznawcy mrocznych bogów uzdrowili Horusa, który został omamiony przez Chaos i postanowił rozpocząć Herezję. Herezja Pod nową nazwą Synowie Horusa jako pierwsi usunęli ze swych pancerzy i chorągwi Imperialnego Orła, zastępując go Okiem Horusa – symbolem, który przez następnych dziesięć tysięcy lat siać miał grozę w całym Imperium. Synowie Horusa walczyli z dumą i niepojętą zaciekłością, świadomi tego, że są wybrańcami Mistrza Wojny. Gdy Imperator pokonał w końcu Horusa, ich morale podupadły. Odebrano im ukochanego ojca i patrona. Przeprowadzili więc ryzykowny, lecz zakończony sukcesem rajd, którego celem było wyrwanie ciała Horusa z rąk lojalistów. Ucieczka Po zdradzie i porażce w Bitwie o Terre Legionowi ostatecznie zmieniono nazwę na Czarny Legion. Dokonał tego Abbadon Profanator, nowy mistrz Legionu Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu. Brutalni, bezwzględni, dumni, ale także honorowi i wierni. Historia Księżycowych Wilków to historia aspiracji samego Imperium, lecz wady ich przywódcy zniszczyły marzenia o zjednoczonym i chwalebnym Imperium Ludzkości. Po Herezji Abaddon i jego legion starają się odzyskać dawną potęgę i pozycję legionu. Walczą w najcięższych i najtrudniejszych bitwach. Z początku Abaddon zdobył szacunek qwśród innych zdradzieckich legionów. Z czasem jego niesława rosła budząc w zdrajców z innych legionów chęć dołączenia do niego. Teraz każdy Czempion, legionista czy inna mroczna kreatura rywalizuje ze sobą aby zasilić szeregi Czarnego Legionu i stanąć u boku Abaddona. Powiązane postacie Horus - Patriarcha XVI legionu. Podczas Wielkej Krucjaty Imperator mianował go na pierwszego Mistrza Wojny. Najukochańszy syn Imperatora, pierwszy odnaleziony Patriarcha i największy spośród zdrajców. Horus niemalże doprowadził do upadku rasy ludzkiej, jednak Imperator powstrzymał swojego upadłego syna. Ezekail Abaddon - Był kapitanem I kompani Synów Horusa i członkiem kwadry. Dumnie i ślepo walczył po stronie Horusa bezzastanowienia zabijając tych którzy byli przeciwko woli Mistrza Wojny. Po śmierci Horusa objął władzę w legionie i uciekł w stronę Oka Grozy. Tarik Torgaddon - Kapitan II Kompani. Członek Kwadry, przyjaciel Garviela Lokena. Był wierny imperatorowi aż do końca. Zginął z rąk swojego brata Harusa Aksymanda w pojedynku na Istvaanie III . Garviel Loken - Kapitan X kompani Synów Horusa, członek Kwadry. Loken był bardzo inteligentnym i spostrzegawczym członkiem Synów Horusa. Momentem mającym duży wpływ na jego dalsze decyzje była przemiana Xayera Jubala w Szeptunach, zobaczył wtedy czym jest Chaos. Kiedy Horus został ranny i przewieziono go do Delfos Loken sprzeciwił się decyzji swoich braci uważając to za akt słabości. Kiedy Horusa opętali mroczni bogowie jednym z jego pierwszych celów stał się właśnie Loken, który za nic nie sprzeciwiby się Imperatorowi. Na Istvaanie III Loken dumnie walczył po stronie Lojalistów i stoczył zaciekły pojedynek z Abaddonem. Horus Aksymand - Zwany ,,Małym Horusem" kapitan V kompani Synów Horusa członek Kwadry. Pozostał wierny Horusowi. Jednak po zabiciu Tarika rozpłakał sie na widok tego co zrobił. Iacton Qruze - Zwany ,,Cichym" , kapitan III kompani Synów Horusa. Cichy i uważany za wojownika minionych wieków, okazał się przydatnym sprzymierzeńcem dla lojalistów, walcząc za honor i dawne imię Księżycowych Wilków. Serghar Targost - Kapitan VII kompani Synów Horusa, Mistrz Loży. Neron Vipus - Sierżant, drużyna taktyczna Locasta. Walczył po stronie lojalistów na Istvaanie III. Hastur Sejanus - Kapitan IV kompani Księżycowych Wilków. Był członkiem Kwadry, po jego śmierci Loken zastąpił w niej jego miejsce. Xavyer Jubal - Sierżant, drużyna taktyczna Hellebore. Pierwszy z Księżycowych Wilków, który został opętany przez mroczne moce, zmienił się w potwora i zanim zginął z rąk Lokena zabił kilku braci. Luc Sedirae - Kapitan XIII kompani Synów Horusa. Tybalt Marr - Zwany ,,Albo" kapitan XVIII kompani Synów Horusa. Verulam Moy - Zwany ,,Lub" kapitan XIX kompanii Synów Horusa. Maloghurst - Zwany ,,Skrzywionym" wierny adiutant Mistrza Wojny. Falkus Kibre - Zwany ,,Mężobójcą" kapitan, dowódca Terminatorów Justaerin. Kalus Ekaddon - Kapitan, dowódca Catulańskich Zbójów. Lev Goshen - Kapitan XX kompanii Synów Horusa. Źródła *Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (4 edycja) *Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa *Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie *Herezja Horusa: Galaktyka w Ogniu *Herezja Horusa: Ucieczka ,,Eistensteina" Galeria Marines Czarnego Legionu po Herezji.jpg|Marines Czarnego Legionu po Herezji Marines Synów Horusa podczas Herezji.jpg|Marines Synów Horusa podczas Herezji Marines Księżycowych Wilków przed Herezją.jpg|Marines Księżycowych Wilków przed Herezją Horus, Patriarcha Księżycowych Wilków, później nazywanego Czarnego Legionu.png|Horus, Patriarcha Księżycowych Wilków, później nazywanego Czarnego Legionu Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Bandy Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Legiony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Horus